


Day 17 - Jingle Bells

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Andre walks into the lounge, sighing, “Why does Tyson have bells on his collar?”





	Day 17 - Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i was not planning on having ever written a victorious fic but ive had make it shine stuck in my head all morning so this somehow happened

Andre walks into the lounge, sighing, “Why does Tyson have bells on his collar?”

“Cat did it,” Beck says, turning his head around so he can see Andre. He’s sat on the couch with some Canadian TV show on. “I didn’t ask.”

“You just let Cat put bells on our dog without asking at all?” he asks, walking round to sit on the couch beside Beck. His boyfriend wraps an arm around him and Andre lets his head rest on Beck’s shoulder.

Beck shrugs. “I knew it would annoy Jade so I let it slide. Plus, it’s kind of cute.”

“If you can’t hear the bells,” Andre points and feels Beck shrug. “Are you and Jade ever going to get over this always trying to irritate each other thing? You’re basically becoming Tori.”

“I mean I’m pretty sure I’m dating you not Jade so not really,” Beck says. He snorts.

“I don’t know about that. You have no idea how many people think you and Jade are dating and I’m just a friend,” he murmurs, snuggling close to Beck. It’d be a cute moment if Tyson hadn’t run into the room the second he finishes speaking which of course, means more bell noises. Andre huffs, turning his head to look at Beck. “How is that not annoying you?”

“What can I say? I like jingle bells,” Beck says and Andre sighs. It’s not even close to the song. “Anyway, anyone who’s important knows it’s you I’m hopelessly in love with not Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
